The invention relates to a method of removing inedible and/or undesirable parts from the neck of slaughtered poultry which have been degutted through an opening at the vent, wherein at least the operative part of a rotationally driven extractor is inserted into the neck portion via the extraction opening for the intestines and via the abdominal and chest cavity, and is removed from the bird together with parts from the neck region, and thereupon freed from the parts removed.